Cahill Island Resort
by AmythestAgent
Summary: When all the Cahills meet at a Madrigal Resort in the middle of the Pacific, it can only mean disaster, right? But maybe Fiske has other plans... Amian, Hamead, Natan/Danalie, Teagan, Nadison.
1. Chapter 1

**AmythestAgent: Jonah!  
**

***silence*  
**

**AmythestAgent: Jonah!  
**

***silence*  
**

**AmythestAgent: JONAH!  
**

**Jonah: Wassup, yo!  
**

**AmythestAgent: Cut the gangsta talk, and do the disclaimer.  
**

**Jonah: Why, me, yo?  
**

**AmythestAgent: I SAID CUT THE GANGSTA TALK!  
**

**Jonah: FINE! *throws hands up in the air in defeat* AmythestAgent does not own the 39 Clues an-  
**

**AmythestAgent: AND I don't like Natalie.  
**

**Jonah: What?  
**

**AmythestAgent: I am SOOOOO not a fan of Jonalie. Now... ONTO the story!  
**

DAY ONE:  
"AAAAAAAAAH!"

*Crash*

It was another day in the Cahill Manor. Amy woke up to so-called ninja screams caused by her dweeb of a brother, Dan, and a crash of something, also probably caused by Dan.

"Dan! Wake up Amy!" She heard Nellie scream from the kitchen. Dan ran into Amy's room, noted that she was awake and yelled back, "She already is!"

"Ok!" was the reply from downstairs. Dan nodded his head and went to pick up a camera that Amy realized was recording her every movement.

"Dan, what were you-" she started to say, but Dan interrupted.

"Um… your sleep?" It accidentally came out as a question.

"My sleep? And why would that be?" She tried to ask calmly, but burned red of embarrassment when she remembered her dream last night. The dream in which she was making out with Ian Kabra and actually enjoying it. She didn't know she had feelings for the backstabber and jerk. But then again, it was only a dream.

Dan got her attention back by saying, "Do snakes and loooooove ring a bell?" She was not only red with embarrassment. It was only the second day of summer, and he already had blackmail videos. She got out of bed and screeched, "Daniel Arthur Cahill! You better not show that to anyone!"

"Thanks for the idea, sis." Dan started running away, and she dashed after him.

They were almost to the kitchen when a familiar voice said, "Amy! Dan! Sit down!" Uncle Fiske was drinking coffee and reading the paper. The two Cahill kids sat down obediently, and stopped trying to kill each other, while Uncle Fiske started talking again. "It's that family reunion time again!"

Both kids groaned in unison and Amy remembered how he reunions turned out horrible EVERY year. The year after the clue hunt, we had traveled to Sinead's mansion in France, and one of the twins' experiments blew up, therefore we all had to leave immediately. The year after that, we had met up at Uncle Alistair's house in Korea, which I had conveniently became sick to avoid heart-breaking memories. Last year, we had gone to Jonah's house in California, but the thousands of screaming fan-girls kept us awake almost the whole night.

"I know how it always goes, so I decided to step in," he began. "The younger generation of Cahills, meaning Jonah and Phoenix, the Kabra kids, the Starling kids, and the Holt kids, will all be meeting at a Madrigal, un-marked island in the Pacific."

Amy surprised herself by straightening her back when the name "Kabra" was mentioned.

"You both will be leaving in an hour. I expect you both to stop quarreling, eat quickly, and pack. A specialized Madrigal jet will be here to pick you up in 59 min." At this, Nellie placed a plate of fresh waffles in the middle of the table and they ate quickly.

-5 hours later-

Amy looked around and tapped her foot on the sand on the beach impatiently. Everyone was here except the Kabras. There was Sinead and Hamilton arguing, like always, under a palm tree, and their siblings were whispering about something and laughing occasionally. Jonah, Phoenix, and Dan were all talking about something.

"Good afternoon, love." a hot breath said right behind her. She jumped, but didn't turn around since she knew who it was.

"D-don't c-call me l-love." Oh fudge. Her stutter was back because of that jerk. She turned towards Jonah and Phoenix (Dan was already heading up to the mansion with Natalie) and joined their conversation on the beach.

Madison:

We (Ned, me, Ted, and Reagan) were all talking about how our siblings looooooved each other. I think I was beginning to like Ned, now that I could tell them apart. My head snapped in his direction, in a good way, when he said, "Madison? I think we should start heading up to the mansion now."

Ted and Reagan promised to come up a bit later, so we headed up the stone path towards the humongous mansion with like 100 floors.

Ian:

I was a bit offended and red with jealousy and anger when Amy, my Amy, walks up to that Janus idiot and starts talking to him.

A pilot from one of the Madrigal jets taps my shoulder and I turn to him, give him the Kabra glare, and say, "This is not the time." coldly.

"Erm… Mr. Kabra?"

"What?" I say coldly than before.

"My employer says that you and the rest of your group should be walking up to the mansion about now." Saying nothing, I walked to towards Ted/Ned and Reagan. I still couldn't tell the twins apart.

"I have been asked to tell everyone that we shall be heading up to the mansion now." When Ted/Ned and Reagan started walking towards the mansion, on the stone path, everyone else followed and I was last.

Dan:

I was heading towards the mansion in front of the rest of them, until a voice said behind me, "We meet again, Daniel."

With out turning or pausing my trek up the stone path, "I said through gritted teeth, for the last time, Cobra, it's D-A-N. Dan."

"Sure, Daniel." She said to me. Then to herself, "Could he be any more annoying?"

I heard that and replied, "Yes. Very, actually according to Nellie and Amy. Cobra."

We entered the mansion and was amazed. There was a fountain in the middle of the room, glass elevators on both sides of the room and a door leading to another room. There was glass for walls and the front door was one of those revolving things they have at really big hotels. There were many flower beds all over the room, it was like an indoor garden.

Natalie started walking to the next room and Dan followed.

It was a sitting room with a large tv hooked up to the wall. They sat on opposite couches and I started talking about ninjas and candy.

Natalie:

He started rattling on about those disgusting American candies and I realized that he looked sort of cute when his hair was swept the right way, and his eyes had that fascination twinkle in them. But, he was still being annoying.

"What is your favorite number, Daniel?" I asked him while eyeing the dart gun in my hand.

"Um… Seven." He answered and I took out the poison seven and loaded it into my dart gun. Then he said something unexpected. "Because that is how many letters are in your name."

I paused what I was doing, and stood up. "You're lying. You don't care about me. You- Wait, I'll just shoot you with poison 509. It makes you tell the truth."

Daniel didn't say anything, so I loaded my dart gun with poison 509, and shot him in the arm. I waited for about 6 seconds, then asked him, "Do you like me?"

He shook his head, and my heart broke. WAIT! I don't like him. I love him, and that's why I annoy him so easily. So I asked another question. "Do you love me?"

He nodded then walked up to me and planted a kiss on my mouth. We both heard footsteps, so he walked back to where he was sitting, and I walked back to where I was sitting.

Reagan and Ted entered next followed by the rest of the group, with Ian bringing up with rear, something he usually refused to do, but I then noticed that angering his eyes and his shoulders were slumped.

Ian:

I entered the room and surveyed it. There were two couches on each side of the room, a fireplace in the back, a large tv in the front, a coffee table in the middle, and a glass wall for one side of the room. All the boys sat on on the couches on one side of the room, and the girls sat on the other side of the room. Amy looked up as I walked in, blushed, and turned her head toward the tv.

I silently took a seat next to Phoenix, and Jonah pressed the 'on' button on the tv. Fiske's face appeared on the screen.

"Good evening, children. I trust that you have all arrived safely, and need to make an announcement. You will be staying here for the rest of summer. I also want to explain what is in this mansion. Floor one-sitting room entrance, indoor garden. Floor two- indoor gym/training room. Floor three- indoor pool. Floor four-girls' suites. Floor five-kitchen, dining room. Floor six-boys' suites. Floor seven- party room. There are some rooms called bonding floors. These floors are for two people that quarrel a lot to bond. Jonah and Phoenix do not quarrel, but I had no choice but to put them together. These bonding floors have a finger scanner, be warned. Floor eight- Jonah and Phoenix. Floor Nine- Ned and Madison. Floor ten- Ted and Reagan. Floor eleven- Dan and Natalie. Floor twelve- Ian and Amy. Floor thirteen- Hamilton and Sinead. Floor fourteen- Video games. Floor fifteen are a surprise, and will be revealed later during the summer. There are two elevators- one on the east side and one on the west side of the mansion, you should have seen them when you walked in. In the girls' suite, Reagan and Madison will be sharing a room, and so will Jonah and Phoenix in the boys' suites. Please go up to your suites and you are excused for the day. Your luggage should already be up in your suites. You will find food supplies in your suite kitchens and in the dining room. Tomorrow morning, I would like for you all to eat breakfast in the kitchen and dining room floor. Then, come here for more instructions."


	2. Chapter 2

**AmethystAgent: IAN!**

**Ian: What?**

**AmythestAgent: Now I know that you Cobras-**

**Ian: Kabras! Not COBRA! Ugh. Daniel has been rubbing off of you.**

**Dan: It's Daniel, you stupid Cobra!**

**AmythestAgent: BOYS! SHUT UP! As I was saying, you don't usually do chores and favors, but do this favor, or I'll kill you off slowly in the next chapter.**

**Ian: Ok. Fine. AmythestAgent doesn't own any of the 39 Clues books.**

**AmythestAgent: And?**

***silence***

**AmythestAgent: And?**

***silence***

**AmythestAgent: AND?**

***silence***

**AmythestAgent: STUPID COBRA! ANSWER ME!**

**Ian: *whimpers* *whispers* Ok, fine, I love Amy Cahill.**

**AmythestAgent: Really? You do? HAPPIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE PEEPS. DO NOT RUIN IT! But, I was just going to ask you to make me a choco milkshake. *smirks***

**Ian: *facepalm***

Most of the Cahill kids were in shock. The screen turned off and no one said anything. Jonah broke the silence first. "Ok cuzs I think we've all had enough for one day. Let's all crash upstairs." There were murmurs of agreements as they all got up from the couches. The girls got into one elevator, and the boys in another and they headed up to their suites.

...

Amy:

_I don't like Ian. Uncle Fiske KNOWS that. He ALSO knows how Ian hurt me, so why the hell would he put me and Ian in the same bonding floor? UGH! _

Another part of her said,_ Maybe he just wants us to bond._

The last part of her said,_ Well, at least you get to be together for like a loooooong time, staring into his his dreamy eyes._

The first part and second part both thought, _EW!_ in unison.

"Amy! We found some chips in the kitchen!" shouted Sinead from the suite kitchen.

She walked into the living room of the girls' suite to find all the girls already eating a bunch of junk food, except for Natalie who was just drinking Perrier. She sat down next to Sinead, and Natalie said, "Do you want to play Truth of Dare?"

All the girls nodded, and Sinead asked, "How will we know if you're lying or not, though? Every time I play with my friends at college, they all lie. I hate it."

"WAIT!" Natalie said before rushing into her room and came out with a flask of poison.

"Uh... What is that?" Reagan asked. "Are you going to poison us if we don't tell the truth?"

"No. This is a truth serum." She poured some into her Perrier and took a sip. Then, she passed it to Sinead. It got passed around, then Natalie finally pocketed the serum.

"Okay. Who wants to go first?" Madison asked.

"I'll go." Sinead said smugly.

Sinead:

I turned towards Madison. "Pick one boy in this house that you would rather save you from Isabel?" Natalie cringed at the name.

"Ned!" She immediately responded before covering her mouth. And I stared at her dumbstruck.

Reagan broke the awkward silence. "Okaaaaay. Madison, your turn."

"Okay, Sinead!" She said to me with a gleam in her eyes. _Uh-oh. This was NOT going to be good._

"Out of all the boys in this house, who is the hottest?"

"Uh...uh...um...um..." I replied.

"Oh, come on!" Reagan exclaimed.

"Yeah. We all know." Madison added.

"N-no, you d-don't." Oh Gawd, I was stuttering worse than Amy.

"Does the word and name 'Hamilton' ring a bell?" Reagan asked smugly.

"Y-yes." ARGH! The truth serum kicked in.

"Sinead?" Amy was dumbfounded. Ignoring her, I called on Natalie.

Dan:

Omigod. I was hyperventilating in my room worse than a girl. Worse than Amy. Because. I. Just. Kissed. A. Cobra. Less. Than. An. Hour. Ago.

"Dan!"Hamilton shouted from outside my room. "We found some food in the suite kitchen!"

"Okay." I replied and changed into my jammies. I walked out of the room to see all the boys eating chips and soda, except for Ian who was eating lightly buttered toast with caviar and Perrier.

I changed my mood to my regular self. My annoying self. "So... I have an activity to keep us up all night- maybe..." I had a sly look on my face.

There was a loooong pause before Ian said, "Spit it out, Daniel."

"It's Dan, and Amy was telling me about this game called Would you Rather. It's pretty girly, but we can make a few changes to it..."

"Oh yeah, Madison said that she plays it with Reagan sometimes." Ned said and everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked. "I talked to Madison for a long time today." He shrugged his shoulders.

"To start it off, I'll go, buuuuuuut, we need to make sure that the person is telling the truth to the question, so Ian! Can you go get that bottle of truth serum?"

Ian went to his room and brought out a vial of truth serum. He poured some into all the drinks and we drank.

"Okay. Ian." I turned to him and he finally realized what was about to happen.


End file.
